la bella danmiente
by Ikaros-san
Summary: YAOI SxD. los vexos tienen que cumplir con su castigo. shun quiere a dan pero no es el único. ¿que tanto puede beneficiar o afectar una simple obra de teatro en los sentimientos? mas de lo que creen. perdon por el summary tan X
1. Chapter 1

**El castigo de los vexos (capítulo 1)**

**Hola a todos aquí les traigo un nuevo fic. Etto… soy nueva en esta parte, así que ojala y les guste. Le agradezco a Mitsuo Hashimoto por prestarme a sus personajes.**

La batalla contra los vexos y los vestals llegó a su fin. Siendo ganadores los peleadores de la batalla bakugan y la resistencia regresaron a nueva vestroia con los bakugan y las energías de los atributos recuperadas. El rey Zenoheld se encuentra pagando sus crímenes y los bakugan regresaron a su forma original, y despidiéndose drago junto con los otros bakugan Dan y los demás regresaron a la tierra para festejar su triunfo en casa de Marucho.

-¡Al fin! Ya me había cansado de esos tontos mal vestidos-dijo Julie poniendo música

-Ya no hay que pensar en eso, así que mejor bailemos-dijo Runo subiendo el volumen de la música

La mayoría empezó a bailar, aunque Dan, Ace, Mira y Shun se apartaron para platicar de algo muy importante.

-Aunque hayamos ganado, no pude recuperar a mi hermano-dijo Mira triste

-Es verdad, pero creo que se le quitaron las ganas de conquistar a todos los bakugan-dijo Ace serio

-¡Vamos Mira! No te pongas así. Verás que tarde o temprano Spec…dijo tu hermano volverá en sí-dijo Dan animado

-Dan tiene razón, hay que dar un poco de tiempo. Pero mientras esperamos ese acontecimiento, hay que disfrutar de la fiesta-dijo Shun sonriendo levemente

-Claro, por eso es una fiesta-dijo Dan abrazando a Shun por los hombros

El aludido se sonrojó levemente pero volteó su cara para otro lado para que Dan no lo viera sin percatarse que Mira lo observó sonriendo.

-Bien, vamos adentro-dijo Ace yéndose

-¡Espera!-dijo Dan corriendo para alcanzarlo

-Ahora vamos, tengo que hablar con Shun-dijo Mira fuerte cuando casi abren la puerta

Ace frunció el ceño y Dan lo ayudó a entrar (a empujones) para que pudieran hablar.

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo Shun presintiendo lo que Mira quería decirle

-Vayamos directo al punto. ¿Te gusta Dan verdad?-dijo seria

Shun solo atinó sonrojarse respondiendo la pregunta de Mira.

-Ya veo. ¿Piensas decirle?-dijo la ojiazul viéndole detenidamente

-No. Eso sería perder la amistad de Dan-dijo Shun con voz apagada

-Lo entiendo, pero a veces hay que arriesgarse. Y hazlo rápido porque alguien te puede ganar el corazón de Dan-dijo Mira yendo a la fiesta dejando a Shun pensativo

Después de pensar un rato, el pelinegro ingresó a la fiesta.

**Media hora después…**

El ambiente se había puesto interesante ya que empezaron a jugar el juego del limbo. Dan estaba muy concentrado en bajar y cuando estaba a punto de pasar las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente haciendo que Dan cayera de pompas al suelo y la música se detuviera.

**-¡**Auch!, pero que…

No pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedó boquiabierto al ver que los vexos estaban parados frente a ellos.

-¡Vexos! ¿Qué quieren aquí?-dijo Ace molesto

-Tranquilo, venimos a hacer una tregua. No hay por qué preocuparse-dijo Spectra sonriendo como siempre

-Claro que hay que preocuparnos, ¿ustedes pidiendo tregua?-dijo Baron desconfiado

-Si nos quieren creer o no es su problema, es más, ya no estamos interesados en capturar a los bakugan-dijo Mylene seria

-Después de todo lo que han hecho, ¿creen que los vamos a perdonar tan fácilmente?-dijo Runo frunciendo el ceño

-_Aquí huele a trampa. ¿Qué planeas esta vez Keith?-_pensó Mira viendo a los vexos

-Di la verdad Spectra, ¿a qué vienen?-dijo Dan desafiante y levantándose del suelo

-No puedo creer que no lo sepan-dijo Lync suspirando fastidiado

-Explícate-dijo Mira en tono de orden

-Que fastidio, venimos hasta aquí porque Spectra y el principito sin reino quieren con Dan-dijo Shadow de corrido

¡PAS!

Golpe en la nuca de Shadow por parte de Spectra y Hydron. El resultado de la declaración: Runo, Julie y Mira con la boca desencajada, Ace con un tic en el ojo, Dan se puso de mil colores pasando por el verde y por último el rojo y Shun, Baron y Marucho pues digamos que sus auras dejaron de ser pacificas para pasar por una de color verde negro (cofceloscof). Aunque también a cierto vexo le afecto la noticia y veía a Dan con odio (cofGuscof).

-¿Pero quién se creen, eh? Viniendo con esa desfachatez-dijo Marucho molesto

-Oh vamos, pero solo hemos dicho la verdad-dijo Hydron sonriendo (según él) sexy

El ambiente se puso tenso. Por instinto, Shun se puso delante de Dan cruzado de brazos viendo retadoramente a Spectra y a Hydron.

-Vaya, parece que su amorcito tiene perro guardián-dijo Volt sarcástico

-Bueno, ya estuvo. Aparte de esta estupidez también venimos a hacer servicio social para pagar lo que hemos hecho aunque no sabemos en que-dijo Mylene fastidiada por el ambiente tan "hormonal"

-Así que les pedimos ayuda-dijo Spectra caminando para ir con Dan y apartar de un empujón a Shun-disculpa todas las molestias que te causé, Dan-dijo besando su mano cosa que hizo sonrojar al aludido y encolerizar al pelinegro

-Deja en paz a Dan-dijo Shun empujando al "Casanova" y sacar una toallita desinfectante para limpiar la mano del mencionado-No muevas tu mano, déjame limpiarla para evitar que te de salpullido-dijo frotando la toallita suavemente

Goterón por parte de los presentes. Shun exageraba, pero al tratarse de Spectra todo puede suceder.

-_Vaya, Shun está preocupado por mí. Pero aun así no creo que sienta lo mismo que yo-_pensó Dan triste

-Listo, ya quedó-dijo Shun sonriendo satisfecho de su trabajo

-No desaprovecharon la oportunidad-dijo Hydron molesto y caminando rápidamente hacia Dan-soy mejor partido que estos plebeyos-dijo abrazando a Dan por la cintura

Grave error, ya que al hacer esto, Baron, Runo y Julie le saltaron a la yugular tratando de ahorcarlo.

-¡Deja en paz al maestro Dan!-dijo haciendo una mueca tenebrosa (y graciosa para mí) mientras lo ahorcaba

-Oye, deberían alejarse un poco-dijo Spectra molesto

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Runo siendo ella la que ahora ahorcaba a Hydron

-¡Porque también quiero ahorcarlo!-dijo Spectra tomando el lugar de Runo

Súper goterón por parte de los demás. Shun también quería ahorcarlo pero a los otros peleoneros también. Marucho para evitar que su casa quedara bañada en sangre pensó una forma para calmarlos cuando esa idea llegó.

-¡YA SE DONDE HARAN SU SERVICIO!-gritó Marucho sonando una chicharra que casi deja a todos sordos

-¿Qué te pasa, nos quieres volar el cráneo?-dijo Julie con una vena en la sien

-Lo lamento pero era la única forma de que me escucharan-dijo el pequeño rubio sonriendo nerviosamente

-A ver, dinos cuál es el lugar-dijo Mira apaciguando los instintos asesinos de varios y viendo al príncipe que este tenía los ojos en remolino

-Recordé que mis primas van a montar una obra de teatro y necesitan gente para interpretar a los personajes-dijo Marucho sonriente

-¿Es pesado ese trabajo?-dijo Shadow alzando una ceja

-No para nada, simplemente actuar delante de muchas personas-dijo el rubito

-Parece fácil-dijo Volt desilusionado al ver la pelea interrumpida (ya que a escondidas, apostaba con Lync con que Hydron no saldría vivo de ahí y pues, como verán, perdió ¬¬)

-Bien, hagamos esa obra-dijo Gus hablando por primera vez con un claro tono de voz molesto

-Entonces vayamos ahora-dijo Marucho caminando hacia la puerta

Los demás le siguieron. Dan y Mira al último salieron de la casa para platicar sobre lo acontecido.

-No puedo creer esto, fue una pesadilla-dijo Dan suspirando

-Tranquilo, suele pasar-dijo Mira con un goterón recordando al ver al pobre Dan siendo atosigado

-Pero, aun así me gusto que Shun me protegiera-dijo Dan sonrojado

-¿Te gusta bastante verdad?-dijo Mira sonriendo

Dan solo atinó a asentir y sonrojarse más.

-Pero no le digas a nadie-dijo Dan viéndole nervioso

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba-dijo haciendo una especie de cierre en sus labios

Dan sonrió, pudiendo confiar en Mira. En todo el camino se fueron hablando, aunque a cierta persona no le gustaba que Mira estuviera tan "apegada" a Dan.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me quedo algo extraño pero intentaré que la historia lleve una buena trama. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis ¿sip?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Celos y atracción a escena (Capítulo 2)**

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero he tenido que estar pendiente de la escuela. Pero me di mi escapada para traerles este capi. Como saben, los personajes no son míos (lástima). Bien, ahí les va.**

Nuestros queridos personajes seguían su camino hacia el teatro. Julie hablándole a Runo de una bolsa que vio que "esta para morirse", Marucho platicando con Baron acerca de cómo hacer que el principito sin reino "sufra un accidente" y de cómo cierto chico de mascara y pelos de "me explotó el boiler en el cabello" (cofSpectracof) también tendría el mismo destino. Gus solo veía con odio jarocho a Dan, Ace mirara al de pelo castaño con cara de pocas pulgas por estar tanto con Mira pero Shun estaba igual que Ace (que celosos son estos chicos) pero viendo a Mira. Los demás vexos les dieron por su lado y Spectra junto con Hydron hablaban de quien sería el primero en llevarse a la cama a Dan (Oo depravados). En cuanto a Mira y Dan ni las tres ya que estaban conversando animadamente.

-Ya llegamos chicos. El teatro "risa y llanto"-dijo Marucho sonriendo

-Que bien, ya me dolían los pies-dijo Julie suspirando cansada

-Pues hay que entrar-dijo Dan animado

-¡Espera!-dijo Marucho interponiéndose en su camino

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Runo confundida por la actitud del rubio

-Es que tengo que advertirles que mis primas son… especiales y si se lo proponen, algo malvadas-dijo Marucho con escalofrío

-Vamos, no pueden ser tan raras ¿o sí?-dijo Baron viéndole

-En serio, no bromeo-dijo el ojiazul serio

-Está bien, podremos lidiarlas-dijo Shun con su sonrisa de siempre

-Ya que. Pero solo una cosa más…-dijo Marucho sacando una linterna de quien sabe donde para después iluminarse la cara con ella haciendo efecto tétrico-… que kami se apiade de nuestras almas-dijo así como dicen en las pelis de terror

Goterón general.

-Vamos de una buena vez-dijo Mylene con una vena en la cabeza

-Ok-dijo el pequeño rubio abriendo las puertas

Todos ingresaron al teatro. Ya adentro, observaron el lugar y vaya que si era grande. Todo era prácticamente nuevo, los asientos estaban acojinados con el color rojo en ellos, el escenario, las luces y todo el teatro era sumamente bello.

De pronto, sintieron que algo, más bien alguien, los vigilaba oculto en las sombras.

-¿Sienten eso? Es como si nos observaran-dijo Shun haciendo uso de sus sentidos ninja

Se escuchó música de fondo terrorífica esa cuando se está acercando el asesino. Una sombra con ojos rojos se abalanzó hacia ellos dejándoles perplejos hasta que…

-¡MARUCHI-!-gritó la sombra abalanzándose al mencionado y tumbándolo en el suelo

-¡Ah! Deja de saltarle a la gente-dijo Marucho adolorido por el golpe

-Jejeje, lo siento pero soy así-dijo la sombra aplaudiendo para iluminar mas el lugar

La luz dejó ver a una hermosa chica de cabello rosa largo y ojos rojos con un cuerpo de modelo espectacular. Con una falda roja y una blusa de tirantes que decía "amo a todo el mundo".

-Oh, perdón por ignorarlos. Me llamo Missy, encantada de conocerlos-dijo haciendo reverencia

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Dan y ellos son…

-No hay tiempo para presentaciones, tenemos que empezar a repartir los papeles para la obra-dijo una chica de cabello azul y ojos del mismo color con lentes y vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una playera negra con mangas azules que tenía una mirada bastante fría

-Discúlpenla, ella es mi hermana melliza Miley. Así que yo soy Missy y ella es Miley y somos…

-No te atrevas-siseó la peli azul con una vena

-¡MISSLEY!

¡PUM!

-Te advertí que no volvieras a presentarnos de esa manera-le dijo después del tremendo puñetazo que le dio a su hermana en plena cabeza (y que le dejaría una buena contusión) para después llevársela a rastras

Mega goterón general.

-Tenías razón-dijo Shun con ojos abiertos

-Jejeje que lindas mis primas-dijo Marucho riendo nerviosamente

-¿Nos quieres dejar a manos de esas lunáticas?- dijo Shadow asustado

-No sé, me cae bien la de pelo azul. Tiene carácter-dijo Mylene sonriendo de medio lado

-_Dios las hace y ellas se juntan-_pensó Lync con una gota en la sien

**Cinco minutos después…**

-Lamento la patética presentación de mi hermana. Les diré el nombre de la obra: La bella durmiente-dijo Miley viendo el guión en sus manos-pero antes, Marucho, ¿me ayudarías con la iluminación y la señal para que entren a escena?-dijo la peli azul viéndole fijamente

-Claro, por mi no hay problema-dijo Marucho sonriente

-Bien, por eso eres mi familiar favorito-dijo sonriendo levemente

-Pero yo soy tu hermana-dijo Missy sobándose el chichón

-Lo sé-dijo viéndole fría

-¿Por qué eres tan mala conmigo?-aura depresiva

Goterón por parte de Marucho.

-Déjense de tonterías y empecemos de una vez-dijo Spectra irritado

-Ok. Aquí tengo un sombrero con los personajes de la obra y les advierto que no habrá cambios-dijo viéndoles con aura negra para que no replicaran

Todos (¿y quién no?) sudaron frío. Uno por uno escogieron el papelito y esperaron alguna indicación.

-Ahora, abran el papel y digan su personaje-dijo Missy emocionada

Todos lo abrieron a destiempo.

-¡No! Me tocó de hada madrina roja-dijo Julie con lagrimones

-Me tocó ser hada madrina azul-depresión por parte de Runo

-¿Hada madrina verde? Bueno, es mejor que nada-dijo Mira sonriendo

Missy iba anotando todo en una hoja.

-¿Una bruja malvada? Bien-dijo Mylene satisfecha con su papel

-¿?-gritaron Volt y Link shockeados

-¡No quiero ser la reina!-dijo Link molesto

-¡No quiero ser rey!-dijo Volt traumado

-Oh bueno, entonces les cambiaré el papel y les daré algo que hará que se retuerzan de dolor y que supliquen por sus vidas para después desear nunca haber nacido-dijo Miley con una sonrisa siniestra

-¡Me quedo con el papel!-dijeron ambos reclamantes muertos de miedo

-Eso pensé y ahora…

-So…soy la princesa-dijo Dan todo blanco de la impresión

-Yo soy el príncipe-dijo Shun ocultando su emoción pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo delataba

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos. Unos con la boca desencajada y otros pues… haciendo bilis de puro coraje.

Ambos protagonistas se miraron fijamente causando varios celos en los presentes. Las gemelas solo sonreían.

-Y los que tengan la palabra "suplente" será para que reemplacen al príncipe o a la princesa en caso de enfermedad o accidente-dijo Missy haciendo que Shun y Dan se dejaran de ver y voltearan a otro lado sonrojados

-Una cosa más. Dan…

-¿Si Miley?-dijo Dan viéndola

-Usarás…

-…un vestido…-le siguió su melliza

-…con corsé y una peluca rubia-dijeron ambas a la vez mostrando el susodicho

-¿?

Fue lo que escucharon los que pasaban por fuera del teatro pensando que era una obra dramática y asustándolos. ¡Y vaya que si! de ahora en adelante seria una obra bastante dramática.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora, lo que me caracteriza (creo yo) ¡las preguntas!**

**¿Dan se pondrá el vestido?**

**¿Las mellizas lo obligarán a usarlo? Esta se responde sola, ¿no creen? ¬¬**

**¿Qué cara pondrán cuando vean a Dan con vestido?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Shun?**

**¿Cuándo dejaré de hacer preguntas tan tontas?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi por fis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Operación: humillar a Shun (Capítulo 3)**

**Hola a todos disculpen la tardanza pero tuve algunos problemas con la compu. Pero bueno, no los entretengo. Ahí les va el capi. Ya saben quién es dueño y señor de bakugan.**

**Nota: aparición de los bakugan (¡sí! XD)**

¿En qué nos quedamos? ¡Ah ya! En que Dan se vestiría con un bonito vestido de princesa.

-¡NO PIENSO PONERME ESO!-chilló Dan señalando el vestido

-¡Oh, qué mal! Bueno, creo que van a empezar a rodar cabezas-dijo Miley sacando un hacha de quien sabe donde-Vuelvo a repetir, vas a usar ese vestido o cortaré tu cabeza y la golpearé como si fuera una bola de beisbol. Dicen que soy buena para anotar carreras-moviendo el hacha como si fuera un bat de beisbol

-Glups- todos tragaron saliva

-Está bien. U…usaré el vestido y todo lo demás-dijo Dan tomando las cosas rápidamente

-Missy, llévalo a su camerino-dijo la peliazul guardando el arma casi homicida (ya sabes, hubo intento de asesinato pero no se llevó a cabo)

-Vamos Shun, te mostraré tu camerino. Marucho, lleva al resto a cambiarse por favor-dijo llevándose al moreno

Los demás se fueron a cambiar siendo escoltados por Marucho a sus respectivos camerinos.

**En Nueva Vestroia…**

Se veía a Preyas y a Elfin de la manita. ¡Oh si! Esos dos estaban saliendo desde un día después de que los peleadores (o sea que ya llevan rato jejeje). Con lo mal que se llevaban a muchos aun les sorprende que esos anden. Lo dicen también por que se comportan… ¿diferentes?

-Eres la bakugan más hermosa de este mundo-dijo Preyas viéndole con ojos de corazón

-¡Ay Preyas eres tan romántico!-dijo Elfin toda sonrojada

Se veían muchos corazones rodeándoles haciendo el ambiente muy acaramelado y con riesgo de tener diabetes.

Gotaza general.

-Al menos no están peleando todo el tiempo-dijo Drago suspirando pesadamente

-Concuerdo contigo, aunque no se qué fastidia mas, que peleen o que anden repartiendo su amor a cada rato-dijo Percival viendo con un goterón a esos dos

-Pero tenemos que estar felices de que esos dos al fin se dicen lo que sienten-dijo Nemus recostado en el césped

-Dejemos de criticarlos. Cada quien tiene su derecho de expresarse como quiere-dijo Wilda viéndoles como señal de regaño

-Está bien. Oigan, ¿Dónde está Ingram?-preguntó Drago viendo a todos lados

-Ni idea, la última vez que lo vi volaba rápidamente gritando: "sálvenme del acosador de Helios" algo así-dijo Nemus como si nada

-¿LO DEJASTE A MERCED DE HELIOS?-gritó Drago viendo a Nemus con una mirada asesina para después salir volando

Wilda y Percival negaron con la cabeza como señal de desaprobación.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?-dijo Nemus despistadamente

Caída estilo anime.

**En el teatro…**

-Veo que están listos-dijo Miley viendo a todos

-Faltan Shun y Dan-dijo Missy contándolos de uno en uno

-Aquí estoy-dijo Shun saliendo

Se quedaron asombrados al ver que le sentaba muy bien el traje (las chicas no dejaban de babear salvo Mira por respeto a Dan u.u)

Traía unas mallas de color blanco, botas de color azul, una camisa azul con hombreras doradas, una espada y una corona digna de un príncipe.

-"_Maldito Shun, se cree tan bueno con ese traje"-_pensó Spectra molesto

-Yo me vería mejor, ya que soy un príncipe verdadero-dijo Hydron altanero

-¡SAL DE UNA VEZ DAN!-gritó emocionada la pelirosa

-Ya voy, pero no se burlen-dijo Dan saliendo

Todos los pretendientes quedaron embobados al ver así de hermoso a Dan.

Traía un vestido de color rosa que tapaba sus pies, unas zapatillas plateadas (que no se veían por el vestido) mangas que se ajustan a sus delicados brazos, un corte que hacia lucir sus hombros y su cuello, un collar, una tiara y el cabello rubio. Lo que más lucía era la cintura perfecta de Dan que hasta le daría envidia a Thalía (1).

-_¡Dios! Siento como todos me comen con la mirada T.T y esta ropa interior me está molestando-_pensó Dan recordando cómo fue terminando con esa ropa interior

**Flash back**

_-Dan, tienes que usar esto también-dijo Miley enseñándole un calzón rosa con encajes y unas medias blancas con liguero (2)_

_-¡NI LOCO!-gritó Dan todo pálido al ver que tenía que usar ropa interior femenina_

_-El hacha Dan-canturreó Missy como si fuera un canto para niños_

_-Digo que ni loco dejaría la ropa interior-dijo Dan sudando grueso y tomando lo dicho se metió de nuevo a su camerino_

**Fin de flash back**

-Pero miren que belleza tenemos aquí-dijo Shadow besando la mano de Dan (¡IUGGGG! O)

-¿Eh?-dijo Dan todo desubicado y asustado (¿y quién no?)

-Vamos no seas tímido, dame un besito-dijo parando los labios y acercándose lentamente haciendo que Shun y el club "amamos a Dan" (3) se pusieran alerta

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!-gritó el castaño dándole un puñetazo en plena cara que lo mandó a volar

-_Buen tiro, ese es mi chico-_pensó Shun evitando soltar la carcajada

-Bueno, ya que todos babearon, golpearon y todo es hora de comenzar. Empezaremos por el final que es el baile. Es una prueba, así que las haditas pueden descansar-dijo Miley despertando a todos del asombro que tuvieron al ver la fuerza de Dan

-Shun, Dan, el escenario es suyo-dijo la pelirosa bajando del mismo junto con su melliza

-Marucho, la música-dijo la peliazul

-Ehm… no sé bailar-susurró Dan para que solo lo escuchara Shun

-No te preocupes, solo haz lo que te diga-dijo el moreno susurrándole algunas cosas

Dan asintió con la cabeza al momento que comenzó la música. Shun extendió su brazo para invitarlo a bailar y Dan aceptó gustoso. El moreno sujetó su cintura y tomó una de sus manos, el castaño colocó su mano libre en el hombro del moreno. Shun guiaba a Dan al compás de la música haciendo que en poco tiempo Dan ya bailara en sincronía con el moreno.

-Se van a llevar una sorpresa-dijo Spectra moviendo la cabeza para que se colocaran en sus puestos

Y es que él junto con Hydron, Baron, Runo, Julie, sin ganas pero todo por Spectra Gus y a último momento Shadow se confabularon para "hacer caer a Shun".

**Flash back**

_-Los hemos reunido aquí para hacer una alianza-dijo Spectra viendo a todos los integrantes-iré directo al grano: debemos sacar a Shun del juego es decir, que él es un rival demasiado fuerte y acapara mucho la atención de Dan_

_-En pocas palabras necesitamos de la ayuda de todos ustedes para humillar al remedo de ninja (4)-dijo Hydron sonriendo_

_-¿Pero no saldrá lastimado?-preguntó Julie confundida_

_-Si, pero le daremos en donde más le duela: el orgullo-dijo Spectra sonriendo siniestro_

_-O.O-todos_

_-Me refiero a su dignidad, Dan lo ve como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo-dijo con una vena al ver que todos están pensando en otra cosa (suele pasar u.u)-¿están de acuerdo?-dijo serio_

_-¡Siiii!-todos animados_

_-Que empiece la operación: humillar a Shun-dijo Spectra saliendo junto con los demás al escuchar a Missy que los llamaba_

**Fin del flash back**

Shun y Dan estaban perdidos en su mundo. Cuando Dan se dio una vuelta, su vestido cambió de una forma muy mágica a un color azul sorprendiendo a todos incluidos los bailarines.

-Funciona muy bien hermana. Te luciste esta vez-dijo la pelirosa muy emocionada

-Gracias-dijo la peliazul sonriendo sinceramente-Da la vuelta de nuevo

Dan asintió y su vestido cambió a un color verde. Dieron vueltas por todo el escenario haciendo lucir su baile realmente fantástico al cambiar el vestido a rosa, azul y verde.

Shun estaba fascinado por que todos los colores a los que cambiaba el vestido realzaban la belleza de Dan. Dan estaba ensimismado al ver que Shun se veía muy guapo con ese traje haciéndole sonrojar.

Estaba a punto de terminar el baile cuando Shun sintió peligro.

-¡CUIDADO DAN!-gritó Shun cayendo del escenario para evitar que un gran saco de harina les cayera encima

El saco se desparramó por todo el escenario. Mira y Ace se acercaron para ver si las víctimas estaban bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dan?-dijo Shun viendo alzando la vista

-Si, gracias Shun-dijo el mencionado sonriéndole

-Ejem, dejen eso para después de que celebremos-dijo Miley viendo en la posición comprometedora en la que estaban (o sea Dan arriba de Shun y este último lo sujetaba de la cintura)

Se separaron de golpe todos sonrojados.

-Descansen chicos, volveremos a empezar después-dijo Miley molesta al ver su proyecto de baile arruinado

Los chicos la obedecieron y se fueron.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes-señalando hacia arriba-¡LIMPIEN ESTE CHIQUERO PERO PARA AYER!-gritó con una mega vena y yéndose

-¿Cómo supo que estábamos arriba?-dijo Runo asustada

-No sé, pero tenemos que limpiar esto y rápido-dijo Julie

-Creo que nos pasamos-dijo Baron con rostro triste

-No, no nos pasamos-dijeron Spectra y Hydron

Y limpiaron todo el escenario.

**De nuevo en Nueva Vestroia…**

-¡Déjame en paz Helios! No eres mi tipo-dijo Ingram pegándose a pared de piedra que no tenía salida

-Vamos, si me he fijado que con tus miradas me desnudas-dijo el mencionado tratando de ser seductor (O.o eh, ¿Cómo es posible que "lo desnude con la mirada" si ni ropa usa?)

Ingram estaba perdido. El no quería que Helios fuera su "pareja" a quien quería en verdad era…

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A INGRAM!-se escuchó un grito y luego una gran llamarada separó a Helios de Ingram

Ingram volteó hacia donde vino la llamarada y vio que era Drago. Levantó los brazos y se lo llevó lejos del acosador semi metálico.

-¡ME LAS PAGARÁS DRAGO!-gritó Helios furioso

**Lejos de helios…**

-Gracias por salvarme-dijo Ingram sonrojado

-No hay de que-dijo Drago avergonzado-¿Y qué quería él de ti?-dijo el dragón serio

-Quería que fuera su "pareja". Le dije muchas veces que no, pero no me hizo caso y yo amo a… olvídalo-dijo Ingram callando de golpe

-¿Tu…tu amas a alguien?-preguntó Drago decepcionado

-Si-dijo Ingram viéndole-está parado frente a mi-rojo como tomate

-¿Soy yo?-dijo Drago sin creerlo

-Si, desde hace mucho-dijo Ingram apenado

-Yo también te amo-dijo Drago abrazando a su ya pareja

Y se fueron a decirles la nueva buena a sus amigos (ahhhh, el amor XD).

**De nuevo con los chicos…**

Todos estaban comiendo en casa de Marucho platicando amenamente. Mientras que los confabuladores pues, se confabulaban de nuevo (dah, ¿en serio? ¬¬).

-Plan B: Shun saldrá por esa puerta y cuando este frente a Dan Hydron le pone el pie y cae encima de su comida haciéndole pasar una vergüenza de las grandes-dijo Spectra sonriendo malicioso y señalando a la misma

-Eso es inmaduro-dijo Julie alzando una ceja

-¡No es inmaduro! Es visionario-dijo Gus apoyando la idea de Spectra

-Como sea. Pero quiero tener el honor de ponerle el pie-dijo Hydron jugando con su cabello (como siempre)

-De acuerdo-dijo Spectra-todos a sus lugares

Todos se colocaron en su posición.

-_¿Ahora que estas tramando Keith?-_pensó Mira viendo con extrañeza que Spectra, Hydron y varios de sus amigos hablaban "amenamente"

-Gracias por enseñarme a bailar-dijo Dan entrando junto con Shun

-No hay de qué pero si sabes bailar, tomaste bien el ritmo-dijo el moreno sonriendo de lado

Seguían hablando hasta que Shun sintió algo que lo hacía caer. Todo pasó en cámara lenta: Dan asustado por la "cirugía" que tendría la cara de Shun, Missy sacando la cámara fotográfica para sacarle la foto cuando se embarrara la cara de comida y venderla, Spectra y Hydron a punto de soltar la carcajada, Marucho limpiándose la nariz, Ace dormido con la baba escurriéndole y Miley limándose las uñas. Estaba a punto de azotar, pero logró colocar una mano y con la misma hizo ademan de levantarse y lograrlo sin tirar nada de comida.

-Estuvo cerca-dijo Shun acomodando su ropa

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?-dijo Dan revisándolo de pies a cabeza

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-dijo Shun viéndole

-Me alegro-dijo el mencionado cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole

Shun se sonrojó y luego le sonrió dulcemente. El plan B de Spectra fue… un asco.

**Veinte minutos después…**

-Plan C: tirarle agua a Shun en los pantalones y hacerle creer a Dan que su "príncipe" debe usar pañales-dijo Hydron sonriendo victorioso al imaginar su plan ser un éxito

-Ahora yo le tiraré el agua. Tienes dos pies izquierdos (4)-dijo Spectra llevándose el agua

Se acercó lo suficiente para tirar el agua. Aunque su cálculo falló y cayó en la cabeza de Shun. Este sin inmutarse se sacudió de una manera muy sexy haciendo que Shun y todas las chicas (salvo Miley quien aun estaba ocupada limándose las uñas) Babearan.

-To…toma Shun-dijo Dan tímido y sonrojado dándole una toalla

-Gracias-dijo Shun tomando la toalla

-Uhm, solo falta que quieran que se desnude-dijo Miley terminando su limado de uñas

-Buen punto-dijo Missy guardando silencio-¿crees que lo haga?-habló de nuevo pero con ojitos brillantes

Goterón*-¿Qué_ hice para merecer una hermana tan loca e idiota?_-lloró la peliazul internamente

**Pasando al plan D…**

Coquetear con Dan.

-Oye Dan, ¿Por qué no vamos a lo oscurito?-dijo Spectra insinuante

-Todo rey necesita una reina, ¿no lo crees Dan?-dijo Hydron sensualmente

-Aquí tengo algo que te hará disfrutar de lo lindo-dijo Shadow lamiendo sus labios

Y pues…ya saben el resultado.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-gritó el tuteado (5) dándole un puñetazo que casi le rompe la quijada

-Ok, plan D desechado-dijo Spectra sudando frio

-Buena elección-dijeron los demás confabuladores

Dan estaba todo rojo por las proposiciones tan… descaradas. Y Shun se encerró en el baño para reír a carcajadas (no hay que ser un genio para saber de que se ríe).

**Cinco minutos después…**

-Bueno, es hora de regresar al teatro-dijo Miley saliendo

-¡Siiii!- dijo en un gritito aplaudiendo rápidamente

-Ya, hablando bien, ¿en serio son familia tuya Marucho?-dijo Ace con un goterón

-Si, por desgracia-dijo el mencionado suspirando

-Ya vámonos, no hay que llegar tarde-dijo Dan corriendo hacia la salida

Todos los demás le siguieron pero a paso normal (o sea, caminando. Comolagentenormalcof).

**Media hora después, ya cambiados y todo en el teatro…**

-Volveremos a empezar el baile-dijo Miley concentrada

Cuando ya estaban a punto de bailar, cayó otro saco de harina en el escenario aunque con un resultado…diferente.

-¡OH!-dijeron todos y luego hemorragia nasal masiva

¡Oh si! El saco dio en una tabla floja haciendo que el vestido de Dan se alzara y mostrara la ropa interior que traía (o sea el calzón con encaje y las medias con liguero) así que sabrán cómo fue.

-¿Banco de sangre? Llamo para pedir cinco litros de sangre de cada tipo. Si, la dirección es…-decía por teléfono la peliazul solicitando transfusiones de sangre

-Jojojo, ¡ESTO ES PURO ORO!-dijo Missy tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra

-¿Shun estas bien? La tabla te alcanzó a golpear-dijo Dan preocupado al ver que al mencionado le sangraba la nariz

-_¿Cómo rayos puede ser tan ingenuo? ¡LA BOLA DE PERVERTIDOS SE ESTA DESANGRANDO Y NO POR CULPA DE UN GOLPE!-_pensó Mylene entre molesta y sorprendida de la actitud tan inocente de Dan

-Deja te ayudo Shun-dijo Dan limpiando suavemente la nariz del moreno

**Más de treinta litros de transfusión de sangre y tapones para nariz después…**

-Bueno, seguiremos mañana. Hoy hubo muchas "interrupciones"-dijo Miley señalando con la mirada a los culpables

-Pero les tenemos una sorpresa. ¡Tenemos una puerta dimensional y traeremos a los bakugan!-dijo Missy como promocionando un producto de belleza por tv que no sirven para nada

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿De verdad podían traer a los bakugan?

-Activa la máquina-dijo la peliazul a su melliza

-A la orden-dijo Missy encendiendo la máquina

Se escuchó un ruido extraño que se fue haciendo más intenso hasta que se vio la puerta dimensional abierta.

-Ya están localizados los bakugan gracias a Marucho podemos traer a sus bakugan-dijo la pelirosa feliz de la vida

-En cuanto crucen la puerta, los verán en su forma original-dijo Miley sonriendo de lado

De la puerta dimensional se veían las sombras de sus bakugan. Emocionados, por fin verían a sus amigos en su forma normal.

-¡HOLA A TODOS!-gritaron los bakugan ya cuando salieron

-O.O-sorprendidos

-¿Qué?-preguntó Elfin molesta al no ser correspondidos en el saludo

-Es que ustedes…-empezó Dan

-Están enanos-dijo Shun también sorprendido y señalándolos

Se voltearon a ver y… ¡PARECIAN MUGLOX! (6).

**Continuará**

**¡ES EL CAPI MÁS LARGO QUE HE HECHO EN MI VIDA! Espero que les haya gustado**

**(1) cantante mexicana que tiene una cintura muy delgada**

**(2) los elásticos que unen a las medias con el calzón **

**(3) jajaja, así le puse a la bolita de pretendientes de Dan**

**(4) lo dice porque Hydron falló en hacer caer a Shun **

**(5) el alabado, el amado. Como quieran decirle XD**

**(6) ¿alguna vez vieron Mirmo Zibang?**

**Las preguntas nunca faltan.**

**¿Por qué se parecen a los muglox?**

**¿Cómo reaccionarán luego los peleadores?**

**¿Shun tomará venganza por los ataques a su persona?**

**No se pierdan el próximo capi. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi ¿si? **


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**De secuestros, citas, confesiones y otras cosas: primera parte**

**Hola a todos (se hinca y empieza a pedir perdón*) lamento mucho la tardanza pero mi inspiración decidió hacer huelga. Aquí les traigo un capi más y ojala les guste.**

**Le agradezco a mi compi Isaías. Sin él, no podría seguir haciendo sufrir…cof…digo seguir esta historia.**

**Bakugan no es de mi propiedad (si lo fuera le haría unas cuantas modificaciones cof, cof).**

-…-Missy no cabía del asombro ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado eso? Si ella había seguido los planos al pie de la le…

-¿Volviste a ver los planos al revés verdad?- Miley desprendía un aura siniestra tan grande que hasta el demonio se haría encima del miedo

-Emmm….me….mejor salgan. Esto se pondrá feo-dijo Julie llevando a los bakugan a otro lado

-Jejeje, pu…pues si-dijo la acusada riendo nerviosa

-¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN IMBECIL?-le grita furiosa

-Lo…lo siento no me di cuenta y…

-¡ERES UNA INUTIL! Te he dicho miles de veces que dejes de fantasear con tu mundo retrasado de colores y ponys-le mira fríamente sin medir sus palabras-ten en cuenta que debes de vivir la realidad, que los sueños son cosas de mocosos que se pican la nariz-se voltea a ver a otro lado

-… ¿algo más que quieras echarme en cara?-la pelirosa estaba a punto de llorar

-voltea a ver a su melliza sin sentimiento alguno-madura de una buena vez

-…-la mencionada se va corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que es seguida por un extraño bakugan que parecía conejo

-Te pasaste esta vez Miley-dice Marucho en señal de decepción

-Tiene que aprender que la vida no es solo fantasear-dice con la mirada agachada-El orejón que siguió a Missy es Wontu y mi compañero es Sactuo, el que tiene forma de perro-se va y es seguida por el último

-¿Qué hacemos? No se pueden quedar peleadas así como si nada-dijo Dan preocupado

-Sé que estas preocupado, pero no hay que meternos donde no nos llaman. Tienen que arreglarlo ellas-dijo Shun serio

-Tienes razón. Tomemos un descanso mientras las cosas se calman un poco-dijo Marucho viendo a todos asentir por su proposición

Se dispersan mientras que Dan y Shun van a hablar con las mellizas.

**Shun hablando con Miley…**

-¿Sabes? Eso no fue muy maduro-dice Shun viendo a la peliazul de forma reprobatoria

-Hm, eso no importa. Debe aprender a madurar-dijo Miley acariciando la cabeza de Sactuo

-Humillándola y hacerla sentir que no vale nada no le ayudará a madurar. Hay otras formas para arreglar este asunto-dijo Shun viendo a Sactuo

-¿Una pelea bakugan contra su hermana?-habló por fin Sactuo seriamente

Miley analizó la situación: si su hermana le podía ganar en una batalla bakugan, eso demostraría que es lo suficientemente madura para tomar las cosas más en serio.

-Acepto el desafío. Dile a Dan que quiero que ella me enfrente en media hora-dijo yendo a buscar su gauntlet (1)

Shun asiente y busca a Dan.

**Dan platicando con Missy…**

-¡Ella se pasó! Te gritó ¿y tú no dices nada? Debes aprender a defenderte-dijo Dan molesto por la actuación tan "tontamente sumisa" de la pelirosa

-Tiene razón, soy una cabeza hueca que no hace nada bien. Desde que mis padres murieron ella ha tomado el papel de "padre y madre exigente"-suspiro cansada mientras cargada a Wontu

-Ya veo, pero esa no es razón para que te trate así- dice Dan algo más calmado

Tocan la puerta y Dan abre sorprendiéndose que era Shun con el rostro más serio de lo normal.

-¿Qué pasa Shun?-preguntaron la pelirosa y el castaño al mismo tiempo

-Miley te reta a una batalla bakugan en media hora-dijo el mencionado serio

La pelirosa abre los ojos sorprendida pero después cambia su sorpresa por una determinación.

-¡Acepto! Vamos Wontu, hay que prepararnos. Chicos, díganle que estaré ahí-dijo sacándolos de su habitación para prepararse mentalmente

-¡Yo te ayudaré!-dijo decidido Wontu con una sonrisa

Missy sonríe gracias a los ánimos de su lindo conejo.

**Media hora después…**

Missy y Miley se encuentran de frente en la azotea del teatro viéndose desafiantes mientras que los demás esperaban a que empezara la batalla. (Soy un asco narrando batallas, así que antes de leer la batalla vayan por un balde para vomitar)(Que autoestima tan alta tengo-sarcasmo).

-¿Estas lista?-dijo Miley colocándose su guante de batalla

-Lista-respondió la pelirosa también colocándose su guante

**(Batalla mode on)**

**-**Carta portal abierta-dijo Miley lanzando la carta

-¡GOLPE DE PODER!-gritan ambas activando el campo de batalla

-¡Sactuo Darkus! Entra-Miley lanza a su bakugan que antes se había hecho una esfera

-¡Wontu aquos ve!-Missy hace lo mismo que su melliza

-¡BAKUGAN SURGE!-gritan haciendo que los mencionados aparecieran en su forma original

-¡Poder activado! Tornado de agua-dijo Missy haciendo que Wontu formara dicho tornado-¡Ataca!-Wontu se acerca a rápida velocidad hacia Sactuo

-Ah-suspira pesadamente, siempre empieza con eso. ¡Poder activado!-dice viéndole-¡Neblina toxica!-de la boca de Sactuo sale la neblina tapando todo el campo

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Dan sin ver nada

-La neblina es muy densa-dice Shun agudizando sus sentidos para ver qué pasa en el campo

-¡_Rayos! No veo nada-_piensa la pelirosa tratando de ver

Wontu no sabía a dónde ir ni podía atacar.

Sonrisa preponte de la peliazul aunque nadie la vio.

-¡Poder activado! ¡Tacleada oscuridad!-Sactuo acata la orden y con velocidad pasmosa ataca a Wontu haciendo que volviera a ser esfera

-_Nivel de poder 40 por cierto-_dijo el guante de Missy dándole a entender que perdió energía en un suspiro

-E…eso fue…

-Impresionante-terminó de decir Marucho sorprendido

Todos estaban atónitos. ¡Ni siquiera parpadeó!

-¿Te rindes? Conozco todos tus movimientos-dijo tomando a su bakugan

-¡Ni hablar! No caeré sin pelear. ¡CARTA PORTAL ABIERTA!-fue su turno de activar el campo

-¡BAKUGAN SURGE!-gritaron lanzando nuevamente a sus bakugan

-¡Poder activado! Rueda de fuego oscuro-dijo la peliazul activando el poder

-¡Doble poder activado! Clonación y tornado sualu-Wontu se clona y ataca con grandes tornados haciendo que Sactuo perdiera la velocidad y se convirtiera en esfera

-_Nivel de poder 50 por cierto-_el guante le decía a la ojiazul que perdió la mitad de la energía

Sonrió complacida. Ese truco no lo conocía, seguro que lo preparó antes de enfrentarse.

-Muy bien, basta de juegos-dijo seria-¡Carta portal abierta!-lanzó la carta

-¡BAKUGAN PELEA!-los bakugan salen al campo por tercera vez

-¡Te venceré con un solo golpe!-dijo la ojiroja sonriendo triunfante-¡DOBLE PODER ACTIVADO! Tsunami tornado-se creó un poderoso tornado que casi hace que todos salgan volando para después crearse un gran tsunami

-Buen intento, pero no fue suficiente. ¡PODER ACTIVADO! Abismo espejismo-activó la carta que hizo detener el gran tsunami-Lo que haces se te regresa doble-dijo haciendo que Sactuo controlara el tsunami y se redirigiera a Wontu

En instantes el campo se inundó haciendo que Wontu se hiciera esfera y que Missy perdiera la batalla.

**(Batalla mode off-llora por lo mal que le queda la narración*)**

-Lo hiciste bien-dijo la peliazul extendiendo su mano y sonriendo orgullosa

Missy sonrió y se le lanzó para abrazarla.

-Eres una idiota, pero eres mi hermana idiota-dijo riendo

Todos se quedaron con cara de WTF? Cuando Miley se dio cuenta de su "momento cursi" volteó a verlos como siempre: fría y molesta.

-¿Ustedes que ven? Hay una obra que hacer. ¡Muévanse!-dijo yendo a la puerta de la azotea entrando de nuevo al edificio

Goterón general.

-¿Lo ven? Si tiene corazón, aunque está escondido y encerrado en una caja fuerte de triple combinación, tiene uno-dijo sonriendo y siguiendo el mismo ejemplo de su hermana

-Mejor regresemos antes de que les vuelva a dar un ataque bipolaridad-dijo Mylene fastidiada de tanta idiotez

Todos regresaron dentro para seguir sufriendo…cof…seguir ensayando.

**Un rato más tarde…**

-Danny-dijo Missy en tono meloso

-Kuso ven acá-dijo Miley viéndole con su carota de siempre

Dan sabía lo que significaba: otro golpe a su dignidad.

-¿Adivina qué?-dijo la pelirosa sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Q…qué?-dijo Dan comenzando a sudar frío

-Como interpretarás a la princesa, tienes que meterte más en el personaje así que…-dijo la peliazul con voz siniestra

Glups. Tragó saliva.

-¡Te vestirás de niña!-terminó de decir la pelirosa sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

Silencio. Todos estaban con la boca desencajada, aunque agradecían no ser Dan en ese momento.

-¿?-gritó Dan haciendo que todos los bakugan regresaran de quien sabe donde

-¿Qué pasa Dan?-pregunta Drago preocupado

Dan no le responde. Entro en shock.

-Dan, ¿recuerdas a mi amiga el hacha verdad?-dice la peliazul viéndole siniestramente

El castaño sale de su estupor, toma las cosas de niña y se va corriendo a cambiarse.

-¡Espera Dan!-dijo la pelirosa siguiéndolo-Te harán falta algunos….accesorios-dijo riendo

Miley tenía idea de lo que hablaba su hermana y sonrió ¿orgullosa?

-A veces se parece tanto a mi-dijo como si no hubiera nadie a parte de ella

Los demás solo pudieron suspirar. ¿Qué había hecho Dan en su vida pasada para que sufriera semejante tormento?

Luego solo pudieron escuchar un grito desgarrador.

**Veinte minutos después…**

-¡Damas y Caballeros! Luego de un extenuante cambio de look "y de mordidas con patadas cof" démosle la bienvenida a…-redoble de tambores que salió de quien sabe donde-… ¡DANIELA!

Abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a… ¿Dan?

-…-cara de sorpresa por parte de todos

Dan estaba vestido de chica pero lo peor (o lo mejor para algunos cof, cof) ¡Era que si parecía una chica!

Traía puesto un top rojo con tirantes, una minifalda de mezclilla negra, unos converse rojos con blanco, una diadema roja, además de aretes que hacían juego con el top y con un poco de maquillaje en su cara que lo hacía ver encantadoramente sexy.

**Cinco segundos después…**

-Sí, a esa misma dirección. Un favor, tráigame un litro más de cada uno, no se detiene el sangrado-dice Miley volteando a ver a los pretendientes de Dan desmayados a causa de una hemorragia nasal masiva al ver así a Dan-Si muy bien, gracias de nuevo-colgó el celular y suspiró fastidiada

-¿Qué les habrá pasado?-preguntó Dan inocentemente

-¿_Cómo puede ser posible que sea tan ingenuo?-_pensaron Drago, Ingram y los demás bakugan con una gotaza

**Cuarenta litros de sangre después…**

-Ya que están todos conscientes, tienen que repartir estos volantes por toda la cuidad para que vengan a ver la obra-dijo Miley entregándoles varios paquetes a cada uno

-Los estaremos esperando mientras que limpiamos "la escena del crimen"-dijo Missy viendo el charco de sangre que había por tanta hemorragia

-Muévanse o los pondré a limpiar con la lengua-dijo la peliazul con aura asesina

Y más rápido que flash, salieron del lugar.

**Mientras, con los bakugan que mejor se quedaron para que no los llevaran a un circo…**

-No puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a Dan-dijo Drago suspirando

-Tranquilo, de seguro solo será mientras dure la obra-dijo Ingram abrazándolo

-Aunque debo admitir que se veía súper hello con ese atuendo-dijo Elfin sonriendo

-Es verdad-dijo Wilda asintiendo

-Tienes razón-dijo Nemus apoyando al bakugan subterra

Percival solo asiente y Preyas abraza a su novia por su comentario tan lindo. Drago e Ingram solo suspiran con un goterón y Helios…pues planeaba algo para separar a Ingram de Drago.

**En la repartición de volantes…**

-chiflido-¡Lindura! Yo si voy a verte actuar-decía un tipo viendo de arriba abajo a Dan y tomando un volante

-Preciosa, dame tu numero-dijo otro tipo viéndole sugestivamente

-Oye bebé, ¿Qué hace un bombón como tu rodeada de tanto chocolate amargo?-dijo otro lanzándole un beso

Así como iban piropeando, silbando y sonrojando a Dan varios de estos hombres, así mismo recibían las tremendas palizas de los pretendientes.

-¡Argg! Es el décimo idiota que hace ese tipo de estupideces-dijo Spectra molesto

-Lo mismo digo. Mira que ver a Dan como si fuera una cualquiera-dijo Baron fúrico y sobándose los puños por tanto golpe propinado

Ni que decir de los demás en especial Shun, quien fue que les hizo el mayor daño a esos. (Meyo* -temblando como perro mojado).

-Gra…gracias a todos por defenderme-dice Dan sonrojado

-Creo que está sirviendo de maravilla tu nuevo look Dan-dijo Missy llegando junto con su hermana y los bakugan

-Has creado una gran publicidad para la obra-dice Miley satisfecha del trabajo de la pelirosa que hizo en el castaño

-Sugiero que llamemos a tus padres y le digamos que quemen toda tu ropa y la reemplacen con ropa para chica-dijo Missy emocionada

-No te atrevas Missy. Es mala idea-dijo la peliazul viéndole seria

-¡Lo mismo digo! Mis padres nunca estarían de acuerdo en que…

-¡MOO! Me hubieran dicho antes. Los llamé y me dijeron que estaban de acuerdo conmigo-dijo haciendo un puchero

Silencio total.

-¿Qué rayos hiciste para convencerlos?-dijo entre sorprendida y molesta

-Nada-dijo en tono ofendido-Solo que ellos querían una niña desde el principio-otro puchero pero de enojo

-…-ni siquiera los grillos hacían ruido

-Eso explica que mi segundo nombre es Cristal-dijo Dan como ido

-Y tus fotos vestido de niña-secundó Drago con una mega gota

-Bueno ya. Como tu nuevo look ha sido un éxito, tienes que hacer algo que las chicas hacen a parte de maquillarse y eso es…

-¡Cita con chicos guapos!-gritó Missy toda emocionada

-…-Dan se reservo de comentarios. No quería estar a solas con la "amiga" de Miley (ya saben de que hablo)

-Muy bien, ¿Quién saldrá primero con Dan?-dijo Miley viendo a los pretendientes

En ese momento Shadow sonrió y en un rápido movimiento cargó a Dan como su fuera un saco de papas.

-¡SUELTAME!-decía Dan pataleando tratando de zafarse

-¡BAJALO EN ESTE INSTANTE!-grito Shun yendo rápidamente hacia el secuestrador

-No lo creo. Yo seré su primera cita-dijo Shadow desapareciendo con él mientras reía como loco

-¡SHUN!-solo se escuchó el grito de auxilio de Dan y después nada

Las cosas se estaban poniendo cada vez más interesante y complicada. Shun con un aura más tétrica que la Miley salió en busca de Dan dejando a todos sorprendidos y asustados por las habilidades del ninja.

Sin duda, Shadow podía considerarse hombre muerto.

**Continuará…**

**¡OMG! El lado posesivo de Shun ha despertado. Ahora las infaltables preguntas.**

**¿A dónde se habrá llevado a Dan?**

**¿Shun lo encontrará antes de que Shadow le meta mano?**

**¿Dan encontrará un psicólogo que lo ayude a superar todo el trauma que está viviendo?**

**¿Dejará al fin de sufrir nuestro lindo castaño?**

**(1) es el guante que usan cuando ponen las cartas.**

**No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revis por fa. **


	5. Chapter 5 part 2

**De secuestros, citas, confesiones y otras cosas: segunda parte**

**Hola de nuevo. Lamento el retraso, mi imaginación andaba perdida allá por chinches bravas cofnoseporquedijeesocof. Pero bueno, su espera ha terminado. Aquí está la segunda parte. Disfrútenla.**

¿En qué nos quedamos? ¡Ah, sí! Dan fue secuestrado por Shadow y llevado a quien sabe dónde. Shun, digamos que… parece el hermano gemelo de Sasuke.

-¡AGRRR! Ese maniático acabará muerto. Primero le cortaré la cabeza, luego seguiré con el resto de su cuerpo y lo moleré para que los perros se lo coman-decía el azabache fuera de sí y con un aura bastante tétrica

Todos sudaban frio y no decían ni una palabra. No vaya a hacer que los confunda con el secuestrador y terminen siendo comida para perro.

Así que simplemente veían como Shun se dirigía a buscar a Dan sin decir ni pio.

**En otro lugar…**

-¡Bájame de una vez, remedo de Marilin Manson!- pataleaba Dan intentando zafarse

-Espera un poco ya casi llegamos-dijo riendo con su irritante risa de lunático

Paró en la playa bajando a Dan de su hombro pero sin soltarlo.

-Nuestra cita será en la playa, así que quiero que te pongas esto-dijo Shadow sacando una bolsa con algún contenido desconocido

Dan toma con desconfianza la bolsa y mira lo que hay adentro quedándose a cuadros.

-¡NI HABLAR! No me pondré "eso"-dijo Dan con la cara toda azul

-Entonces pasemos directo a los besos-dijo sacando un chicle de sabor yerbabuena para refrescar su aliento

Dan abrió los ojos como platos y se fue corriendo a cambiarse (¿y quién no?). Pensó en huir, aunque viendo que Shadow vigilaba cada movimiento suyo, se le hizo imposible. Resignado, se metió a los vestidores.

-suspira-me desea tanto que no lo puede ocultar-dijo sonriendo cínicamente (¡iug! Ni en tus sueños, rarito)

**Cinco minutos después…**

Dan regresa con Shadow pero con un bikini de dos piezas de color rojo puesto, el segundo al verlo, le dio una hemorragia nasal masiva ya que se veía muy sexy en el.

-_¿Por qué a mí? Sniff-_lloraba Dan por dentro

-Muy bien lindura, vayamos a pasear a la playa-toma de la mano a Dan y se lo lleva a rastras

Sin duda, ese día seria un suplicio para Dan.

**Media hora después…**

Shadow tira "accidentalmente" a Dan sobre la arena. Se pone arriba de él y se acerca lentamente a darle un beso. Dan hacia circo, maroma y teatro para poder zafarse del besucón asqueroso de Shadow.

_-El no. No quiero que sea él que me dé mi primer beso. Shun, ¿Dónde estás?-_pensaba angustiado y aterrado

Como si de un llamado divino se tratara, Shun llegó y apartó a Dan de las garras pervertidas de Shadow.

-¿Estás bien Dan?-dice el pelinegro preocupado

Dan asiente con la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente. Sus ruegos habían sido escuchados, se sintió feliz.

Shun volteó a ver a Shadow con una de esas miradas que hacen que te hagas del miedo. Se acercó a paso lento y tronando sus nudillos.

-Ve rezando lo que te sepas-decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa sádica

-Mami-dijo Shadow con voz de silbato

Segundos después solo se escuchó un grito desgarrador de una niña (cofshadowgritacomoniñacof). Luego se veía a Shun y a Dan ya cambiado con la ropa que traía antes del bikini.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de…

-¡Maestro Dan!-interrumpió Baron llegando de la nada y agitado por la carrera que emprendió

Dan y Shun lo veían con confusión. Este aprovechando la baja guardia de Shun, tomó de la mano a Dan y se lo llevó corriendo a una velocidad pasmosa que apenas le dio tiempo a Shun de despertar de su confusión.

-¡Ah no! Eso sí que no. Tuve muchos problemas para encontrarlo y no dejaré que se lo lleven de nuevo-se dijo Shun haciendo que su aura asesina resurgiera y persiguiera al otro secuestrador

-¡Ay mis hijos!-se escuchó un lamento angustiado y dolido

-¡AY MIS HIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-se escuchó de nuevo

No era precisamente la llorona (1), sino mas bien…

-¡Ya no tendré hijos!-decía Shadow caminando muy apenas

La causa: un calzón chico con triple nudo hacia atrás, uno de los más dolorosos del planeta y solo unos cuantos lo podían lograr (se escuchó como si fuera una técnica ninja jajaja).

Aunque con tratamientos y durmiendo de lado, se le pasaría el dolor.

**Con Baron y Dan…**

Curiosamente, se veía a Dan con un nuevo cambio de ropa. Ahora traía un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo ajustado a las caderas con una blusa de manga corta color rosa, zapatos del mismo color que la blusa y un broche en el cabello.

-Mire maestro Dan, el juego de las tazas rojas. Hay que subir-dijo jalando suavemente a Dan hacia el juego

Al fin le diría lo que sentía por él. La gente se iba acumulando en ese lugar

Había mucha gente queriendo subir al juego y a causa de eso no sintió cuando le "arrebataron" a Dan, por lo que al momento de voltear a ver a donde se fue, ya estaba dentro de una de las tazas aunque…

-¿PORQUE ESTOY SOLO YO EN EL JUEGO?-dice viendo que nadie se había subido solo el

Entonces al voltear a su izquierda vio a Shun con una sonrisa sádica y éste accionaba el juego poniéndolo en una velocidad pasmosa haciendo que Baron se pusiera verde.

**Cinco minutos después…**

Se veía a Baron vomitando hasta su primera papilla en un bote de basura, mientras era observado por un Shun satisfecho y un Dan con una gran gotaza.

-Dos menos. Ahora, Dan yo quiero decirte que…-volteó a verlo y se quedó pasmado al ver que no estaba

A lo lejos, se veía como dos hombres de negro se llevaban a Dan y lo metían a un auto negro (eso sí parece secuestro jojojojo).

-¿Dónde estoy ahora?-dijo Dan viendo el interior del auto

-Estás en uno de mis autos Dan-dijo una voz que el mencionado reconoció al instante

-Marucho, ¿tú también?-dijo Dan con desgana

-No te preocupes, iremos de un día de campo lejos de aquí-dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Pfff, ya que –dijo el castaño con el ceño fruncido

El auto se dirigía a las afueras de la cuidad para llevar a cabo el día de campo sin saber que en el transporte había gente de más (chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaan!-música chafa de suspenso).

**Después de llegar, acomodar todo y un cambio de ropa después…**

-Que agradable está el día, ¿no crees Dan?-dijo el rubio sonriendo y algo sonrojado

-Si, es muy lindo y cómodo. _Solo estaré cómodo si me quito este vestido azul y estos mallones que me están matando-_pensó lo último el mencionado acomodándose su atuendo con algo de dificultad

-Te ves bien. A veces el vestir bien incomoda Dan-dijo Marucho viéndole sonriente

-Y yo haré que te pongas incómodo Marucho-dijo Shun apareciendo frente a el

Marucho sudó frio y Dan… pues… él se estaba peleando con los mallones sin darse cuenta de nada. Shun tomó una canasta que tenía comida y como los grandes magos, hizo que Marucho entrara en ella (waaaa! Es igual o peor que Sasuke).

**Minutos de agobiante tortura para Marucho después…**

Cuando creyó que al fin hablaría con Dan, se dio cuenta de que no estaba y solo atinó a ver una cabellera rubia y que había dejado un olor a príncipe fracasado (cofHydroncof).

-Cuando todo esto acabe voy a poner una orden de restricción a cada uno de estos idiotas-dice Shun frustrado

Y se encamina para atacar a su siguiente víctima, cof digo, hacerle una visita a su "queridísimo amigo" Hydron. (Si claro, amigos).

**En la casa de Hydron (¿tiene una casa?-sorprendida)…**

-Siéntete cómodo Dan, iré por algo de tomar-dijo Hydron yendo a la cocina-puedes cambiarte de ropa. Habitación de la izquierda-dice señalando la misma

Dan asiente y entra a la habitación poniéndole seguro a la puerta, no vaya a hacer que Hydron se ponga de mano suelta (sin comentarios).

**Minutos después…**

Dan salía con un uniforme de porrista de color rojo y con la letra H en su pecho. Sudó goterón, era obvio, su ego era tan enorme que si fuera agua, todos hubieran muerto por ahogamiento.

-Te ves muy bien Dan, incluso te tomaría…una foto-dijo acercándose a él con algo de soda y "accidentalmente" cayó en la ropa de Dan dejando una fea mancha

-¡Cuánto lo siento! Cámbiate de ropa, habitación de la derecha-dice "preocupado" por haber ensuciado a Dan

-De acuerdo-dijo viéndole desconfiado

Se dirigió a la habitación. No pudo notar la sonrisa pervertida que puso Hydron.

**Minutos después…**

¡Definitivamente no saldría de ahí! Esa era la peor ropa que le habían obligado a ponerse.

-Vamos Dan, sal de ahí. Quiero verte-dijo Hydron con un tono de voz pervertido

-¡Ni loco! Te has pasado de la raya-dice Dan furioso dentro del cuarto

-¡Sé que te verás increíble con ese atuendo tan sexy! Serias la reina más hermosa y sexy-dijo el príncipe con una ligera hemorragia nasal

En eso aparece Shun que ve a Hydron viendo la puerta de una habitación. ¿Cómo se atrevió a encerrar a Dan? Sin duda pagaría por eso.

A una velocidad digna de un ninja se acercó a él y lo golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo dejó K.O., además de casi hacerle una cirugía de cara.

-¿Estás bien Dan?-dice abriendo la puerta de una patada encontrándose con…

Hemorragia nasal de Shun.

Y no era para menos: Dan estaba vestido como una conejita playboy con orejas y cola de conejo. Se veía muy, pero muy bien para el pelinegro.

-¿Shun estas bien? ¿Te ha golpeado Hydron en la nariz?-dice preocupado (mas inocente no se puede)

-E…estoy bien. Ponte algo más… abrigador. _Que se quede asi, que se quede asi-_pensó lo ultimo limpiando su nariz y evitando otra hemorragia

-Está bien-dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación pero alguien detuvo su andar poniéndole un vestido de noche de color rojo

-¿Pero qué…?

Fue interrumpido por Spectra quien era el responsable de haberle puesto ese vestido. Lo último que vio fue verlo sonreír para después ser llevado lejos de Shun…otra vez.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en convertirme en un asesino serial-se dijo el pelinegro yendo por Dan, otra vez

**En algún lugar con Spectra y Dan…**

Estaban en un restaurante muy elegante Spectra y Dan aparte de comer y comer se observaban como intentando adivinar el movimiento del otro. Gus solo observaba de lejos la escena con furia y celos.

-Iré directo al grano. Volveré a hacer el hermano de Mira-dijo viendo serio a Dan

Eso sorprendió de sobre manera al castaño. Al fin Mira recuperaría a su hermano aunque, sentía que había gato encerrado.

-Pero con una condición-dijo Spectra aun con rostro serio

-¿Cuál?-respondió Dan como temiendo la respuesta

Spectra sonríe de lado.

-Cásate conmigo Dan-dijo arrodillándose frente a él con un anillo de compromiso

-¡NO TE CASES CON ÉL!-gritaron Shun y Gus entrando al lugar como si fuera una especie de novela mexicana

Dan y Spectra quedaron sorprendidos.

-No se case con el amo Spectra, el no lo ama-dijo Gus poniéndose enfrente del mencionado

-…-Spectra solo guardó silencio y siguió escuchando al peliazul

-El no lo ama pero yo si-dijo Gus con un leve sonrojo

Shun y Dan se quedaron con cara de ¿WTF? Luego reaccionaron y vieron una oportunidad para escapar.

-Deme una oportunidad para demostrarle cuanto lo amo-dice el peliazul viéndole ansioso

-Está bien, pero ya no me hables de tú ni me digas Spectra-dijo quitándose su máscara dejando ver su rostro sonriente-Llámame Keith, ese es mi nombre-dijo ofreciéndole su mano

Gus sonríe y gustoso la toma yendo fuera del restaurante. Su burbuja de amor fue rota por un camarero.

-Su cuenta señor-dijo el camarero entregándole una hoja

Keith vio la cantidad que era y…

-¡!-el grito se escuchó hasta la luna

**Con Shun y Dan…**

-Que malo eres Shun. Encargar comida que ni siquiera tocaras y la pusiste a cuenta de Spectra aunque, fue muy divertido ver su cara-dijo Dan riendo

-Siempre tengo un as bajo la manga-dice Shun sonriendo de lado

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó curioso el castaño

-A casa de mi abuelo, ¿recuerdas que vivo con el no?-dijo el pelinegro viéndole

-Claro que si, nunca olvidaría ese lugar. He ido muchas veces a jugar contigo cuando éramos pequeños-dice recordando todos los momentos vividos

-Me alegra que lo recuerdes-sonríe-así te cambias de ropa. Traje esta bolsa con ropa y créeme, es la más decente que pude encontrar

Dan sonríe tiernamente y toma la bolsa. Llegaron a la casa de Shun y este le ofreció cambiarse en el baño.

**Algunos minutos después…**

-¿Có…como me veo?-dice Dan regresando con Shun viéndole sonrojado

-Te...te ves muy bien-dice Shun rojo como jitomate

Dan traía puesto una falda con tablas un poco arriba de las rodillas de color negro, una blusa de color rojo, zapatos de broche de color negro y un suéter de color negro. Parecía una colegiada.

-Gracias-dice apenado

Se quedaron viendo como si el tiempo no pasara y todo su entorno girara alrededor de ellos.

-Shun, ya estoy en casa-dijo una persona entrando

-¿Eh?-Shun salió de su embobamiento al escuchar la voz de tu abuelo

-Aquí traigo los ingredientes para… ¡oh! ¿Quién es esta linda jovencita?-dijo el abuelo de Shun viendo a "la chica"

-Pues es…

-¡Enhorabuena querido nieto! Al fin te has decidido a tener novia. Y se nota que tienes buen gusto-sonríe el mayor feliz

Dan y Shun solo atinaron a sonrojarse como jitomate de tianguis del domingo.

-Etto… yo no…

-Ven querida, te mostraré las fotos de Shun cuando era bebé-dijo jalando a Dan a la sala y sacando un álbum de fotos de quien sabe donde

-¡ABUELO NO!-gritó el pelinegro avergonzado

Como si todo fuera en cámara lenta corrió hacia donde estaban pero cuando llegó ya era muy tarde, Dan había visto una foto de él de niño completamente desnudo y siendo bañado.

-¡Awwww! Te ves muy lindo en estas fotos Shun-dijo Dan con voz tierna y risueña

Shun estaba en shock, no podía creer que su abuelo fuera capaz de "traicionarlo" de esa manera. Su personalidad seria y misteriosa que había formado para gustarle a Dan se fue por el caño (más bien se fue por los ojos de Dan jajaja).

-Quiero mostrarte otra cosa-dijo el abuelo levantándose yendo a un lugar y regresando con un hermoso kimono blanco con detalles dorados

-Es muy bonito-dijo Dan viendo el atuendo maravillado

-Este atuendo lo uso la madre de Shun cuando se casó con su padre. Asi que cuando se casen, me gustaría que tú lo usaras-dijo el mayor sonriendo esperanzado

-Gracias-sonríe sinceramente

-¡ABUELO!-Shun se puso rojo a más no poder-La…lamento esto Dan yo…

-¿Dan, Dan Kuso?-dijo el abuelo viéndole detalladamente-¡Oh lo siento! Te confundí con una chica-dijo yendo a guardar el kimono

-Sabía que terminarían juntos-dijo sonriendo desapareciendo de la vista de ambos

Sin palabras. Solo caras rojas y apenadas.

-¿Me acompañas al teatro? Olvidé unas cosas allá-dijo de carrera saliendo de la casa

-E…espera-lo siguió el pelinegro

Estuvieron todo el camino sin decir ninguna palabra, simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Ya cuando llegaron al lugar, Dan tomó lo que se le había olvidado (que no se que era porque no me dejó ver ¡hum!). Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando Shun le tomó de la muñeca.

-Dan, hay algo que quiero decirte-dice poniéndose rojo

-Dime Shun-dice el castaño viéndole

-Yo quería decirte que…me gustas Dan y quiero que seas mi novio-el pelinegro le miró esperando su respuesta

-Tú también me gustas Shun y si quiero ser tu novio-dijo Dan sonriendo muy emocionado

Se acercaron lentamente y sus bocas se unieron en un beso tímido pero cargado de amor. Después de unos minutos, que parecían una eternidad para ellos se separaron viéndose sonrojados y felices.

-Te acompaño a tu casa-dice Shun tomando de la cintura a Dan

Dan solo asiente y se van.

-¡Que linda escena!-dijo Missy apagando el sonido y el video

-Al menos sirvió de algo que se te olvidara apagar las cámaras y los micrófonos-dijo Miley sonriendo satisfecha

-Lo subiré a youtube-dijo Missy llevándose la "evidencia"

-Haz lo que quieras-dijo Miley siguiéndola

Sin duda fue un día muy movidito.

**Continuará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Lamento no poder preguntas esta vez, pero mi mente no me da para más. Cuídense, nos vemos y dejen revi por fa.**


	6. Chapter 6 final

**Que comience la función/un final inesperado (Capítulo final) **

**¡Hello everybody! Ya llegó por quien lloraban XD **

**Lectores: ¬_¬ - grillo***

**Ok no, lamento la tardanza pero los trabajos finales me tenían loca T_T pero bueno aquí les traigo el último capi si lo sé, llorarán porque ya acabo Sniff… pero bueno, les dejo el capi, disfrútenlo.**

Los chicos terminaban su ensayo, se veía a Shun junto con Dan muy acaramelados dejando a varios hirviendo de celos como langosta en olla. Y también una gran sorpresa de que Spectra, ahora Keith, andaba muy pegado con Gus.

-Muy bien chicos, ese ha sido el último ensayo. Prepárense porque en unas horas será el estreno-dijo Missy emocionada

-Gracias al cielo que el tormento acabó-dijo Julie suspirando pesadamente

Runo asintió dándole la razón.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la tarde-dijo Dan siendo acompañado por Shun, no vaya a ser que lo quieran secuestrar de nuevo

De pronto, vieron que Missy traía un i-pod nuevo, una laptop de pantalla giratoria y un nuevo atuendo todo, de marca costosa.

-¿De dónde sacaste todo eso prima?-dijo Marucho sorprendido

-Hum… ¿internet?-dijo Missy sudando frio (igual que Timmy, solo que ella compro todo eso con el dinero que le dieron en youtube por el video de Shun y Dan besándose)

-Está bien-dijo el pequeño rubio sonriendo

La pelirosa salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-_Que ilusos, si tan solo supieran-_pensó Miley suspirando fastidiada por las idioteces de su hermana

Todos se retiraron del lugar, algunos por su parte y otros se reunían para idear planes maléficos.

**Minutos después…**

-Esta es nuestra última oportunidad. Debemos hacer que Shun "salga de escena" para así poder besar a Dan y cuando pruebe que mis besos son mejores que los del remedo de ninja, lo dejará para irse conmigo-dijo Hydron casi babeando e imaginándose dicho beso

-¿Y porque tienes que ser TU el que lo bese eh?-dijo Baron molesto

-Si, todos queremos-apoyó Shadow

-¡Esta bien, está bien! Parecen comadres chismosas. Tengo una idea que dejará fuera por un tiempo a Shun-dijo haciendo una rueda para explicar su maquiavélico plan

Dicho esto, todos asintieron estando de acuerdo. Luego se fueron a sus respectivas casas con una gran sonrisa.

**Pocos minutos antes para el estreno de la obra…**

Shun se preparaba mentalmente, dando repaso de sus líneas cuando de pronto, alguien lo empujó a un camerino y cerró la puerta evitando su escape.

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!-grita Shun golpeando la puerta

-Lo siento chico ninja, pero no perderemos la oportunidad de besar a Dan-dijo Hydron del otro lado de la puerta yéndose a cumplir su objetivo

-¡Maldito príncipe fracasado región 4!-golpeó una vez más la puerta

Duró pocos para que una idea llegara a su cabeza, se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

-Que idiota, entrené años para ser ninja y esta puerta no me va a detener-dijo el pelinegro concentrándose en su objetivo

-Usaré mi técnica infalible abre puertas-suspenso

Hizo primeramente como una especie de meditación, después abrió los ojos rápidamente, corrió hacia la puerta y…

¡ZAZ!

-Jeje, sabía que darle una patada funcionaría-dijo saliendo como rayo del camerino (gotaza*-¿esa es su técnica infalible abre puertas? Que fiasco)

**En la escena donde "la bella durmiente" esta pues… durmiendo (¿qué obvio no?) y a punto de ser besada…**

Los cuatros lame-botas, digo, pretendientes de Dan se empujaban para ver quien iría a besar a la belleza durmiente. Pero extrañamente iban disfrazados no muy principescos para la ocasión: Baron estaba disfrazado de plátano echado a perder (no es que esté echado a perder, sino que no lo lavaron), Marucho esta disfrazado como duende de jardín, Shadow como cavernícola con una extraña peluca azul con cuernos y Hydron como una lagartija arrollada por tres autos, una bici, seis tráiler de doble remolque y escupido por un monstruo avienta ácido (es que el disfraz estaba re feo- con cara de querer vomitar*).

-¡Yo llegué primero!-dijo el rubio de lentes

-¡Para nada! Yo estaba aquí antes-dijo Baron rascándose ejem… ya que el traje era muy incómodo

-¡Jajaja como no! Yo estaba aquí desde hace dos horas-dijo Shadow rascando su axila peluda (iug-cara de asco*)

-Ninguno de ustedes indios harapientos que no fueron a la escuela y no se bañan besará a MI Dan-dijo Hydron acomodando su fastidioso flequito

-¡Pero qué bella princesa yace aquí dormida! Con un beso despertaré a mi amada-dijo Shun en voz alta para que toda la audiencia los escuchara

¿WTF?-fue la cara de los cuatros al ver que Shun se había librado de ellos y besaba a Dan. Era hora de ponerse en acción.

-¡Suelta a la bella Aurora, príncipe falso!-dijo Hydron con voz sobre actuada

-Venimos a rescatar a la princesa de tus garras malignas-dijo Baron sacando un plátano como espada

-¿_Pero qué demonios?-_pensaron Dan y Shun girando disimuladamente la vista a la mellizas y estas hacían señas de que les siguiera el juego

Shun suspiró y les vio desafiante.

-No le creas princesa, sin duda este hijo de Godzilla y sus lacayos quieren confundirte-dijo el príncipe (Shun)

-¡Oh amado mío! Defiéndeme del plátano putrefacto, del enanito torero de torreón (1), del cavernícola que huele a obo y del hijo de barney- aferrándose a su príncipe

-Si quieres a tu amada príncipe de cuarta, ¡PELEA POR ELLA!-dijeron barney y sus amigos a coro (jajaja no pude evitar eso)

-En guardia-sacando su espada

Comenzaron a pelear. El príncipe había dejado a aurora en un lugar seguro ya que sus contrincantes querían besarle desesperadamente.

**Tras bambalinas…**

-¡Ay no! Esos idiotas arruinarán la obra-dijo Mira preocupada

-No me importa-dijo Mylene limándose las uñas

-Espero que no le pasa nada a Shun- dijo Dan preocupado

-Me dan ganas de comerme a Baron-dijo Missy

Todos la voltearon a ver con cara de ¿wtf?

-¿Qué?-dijo toda despistada

La ignoraron y siguieron viendo la pelea. Y curiosamente, comenzaron a hacer apuestas justo cuando venían los bakugan (¿Qué coincidencia no?).

**De nuevo en la "batalla"…**

Estaban cansados y sudados, la gente miraba asombrada la escena. Cuando Shun estuvo a punto de ser derrotado, tomó una vara de quien sabe dónde y luego se fue contra los cuatros lanzándolos fuera del escenario quedando K.O.

-¡Su reinado de terror ha terminado!-dijo Shun alzando la vara victorioso

Grillo*

-_Ups, me dejé llevar-_pensó con una gotaza resbalando de su cabeza

**Segundos después…**

-¡BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-fueron las ovaciones para los actores en escena, además de que les lanzaban flores y aplaudían frenéticamente

Dan junto con los demás (excepto por sus pretendientes que aun siguen noqueados) salieron a dar las gracias.

Después de que se llevaran a los cuatros lerdos, Shun y Dan fueron a la casa del último para "festejar" su exitosa obra, dejando con Runo y Julie a sus bakugan.

-Shun, ven-dijo Dan desde el cuarto con voz melosa

El pelinegro hipnotizado fue al llamado de su amor entrando y llevándose una gran sorpresa: Dan estaba vestido con un kimono con decorados rojos y dorados algo transparente dejando poco a la imaginación y recargado en una de paredes con un pie apoyado en la pared dejando ver su pierna derecha expuesta a los ojos voraces del pelinegro.

-Tengo ganas de una "batalla" Shun-dijo sensualmente acercándose al mencionado

-Pues prepárate porque este viento va a encender tu fuego-dijo con voz ronca y apretándolo contra si (Jojojo, que explícitos)

**Minutos después…**

Estaban totalmente desnudos. Shun encima de Dan terminando de preparar al castaño para entrar.

-¿Listo?

-Listo Shun

El pelinegro entró lentamente pero al ver que su niño estaba sufriendo, la metió de una sola estocada.

-¡AHHHH!-se aferró a la espalda del moreno rasguñándola en el trayecto

-Lo s…siento Dan-dijo Shun quedándose quieto

-Pu…puedes m…moverte-dijo el castaño moviendo sus caderas

Shun obedientemente le hizo caso y comenzó con las embestidas.

**Minutos después…**

-¡Ahhhh! Me…me vengo Shun-dijo Dan fuertemente sonrojado y sudado

-U…un poco maaasssssss Dan-siguió embistiendo con fuerza

Ambos en un grito que retumbó en toda la habitación se vinieron, Shun dentro de Dan y éste en el abdomen de Shun.

-E…eso fue increíble-dijo Dan abrazándose de su pelinegro

-Lo sé cariño, fue inolvidable-correspondiendo el abrazo

Ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**Tiempo después…**

Shun y Dan algunas semanas después de su "batalla" (¿asi se le dice ahora?-sarcasmo) se enteraron que iban a ser padres, se casaron y tuvieron dos preciosos bebés mellizos llamados Shun y Daniela (nya, que original).Los pretendientes dejando de asediar a Dan ya que por alguna extraña razón Baron está saliendo con Miley y Hydron con Missy (aunque usted no lo crea). Actualmente, Shun, Dan y sus amores viven en un departamento, cerca de un parque donde justo ahora se encuentran paseando sus bebés en carriola.

-Chicos, los estábamos buscando-dijo Missy corriendo alegre como ella sola

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Dan confundido

-Venimos a decirles que actuarán en otra obra de teatro-dijo Miley sonriendo falsamente

-¡Ni locos! Ya tuvimos suficientes escenitas dramáticas-dijo Dan molesto

-Pues déjame decirte que en su contrato firmaron para hacer siete obras más de teatro. Viene en las letras pequeñas-enseñándoles el dicho papel y las letras con una lupa

Ambos padres tenían unos lagrimones. Los bebés simplemente se rieron haciendo burbujas con su saliva.

-¡Awwww! Que lindos, se ríen porque están felices de que sus padres actúen de nuevo-dijo Missy haciéndoles muecas raras a los peques

-Más bien se ríen porque sus padres son tan idiotas que debieron de leer el contrato completamente-dijo Miley sonriendo ligeramente dándole a Daniela su sonaja

Auras depresivas por parte de Shun y Dan, sin duda su vida sería un tormento a partir de ahora.

**Fin **

**T_T lástima que ya se acabó este fic Sniff… **

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y la hicieron su favorita. Cuídense, nos vemos pronto. **


End file.
